


A Mother And Daughter, Torn Apart

by Trans_Luz



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: ANGST ANGST ANGST-, Angst, Gen, Ill try and post something happy later, Maybe - Freeform, i have one more angsty oneshot i need to post before anymore fluff, im a bitch for angst, its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Luz/pseuds/Trans_Luz
Summary: Camilia and Luz, missing each other.
Relationships: Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. A Mother's Sadness.

Camilia's pov

Camilia sat at the dining table, tapping her fingers in a steady rhythm against it. She looked at the clock and was almost bouncing up and down in her seat.

'Get it together, you're a grown woman. No need to get this excited.' Camilia tried to tell herself, but ultimately failed.

Today was the day Luz would be home from summer camp, Camilia was ecstatic about it. After three long months of over-working herself, coming home and moping around without her daughter to lighten her world like she normally does, she was ready to see her again. More than ready, she couldn't wait to see her.

Camilia smiled lightly at the thought of her daughter, she decided it would be better to wait at the bus stop for her then just wait for her to come home. Camilia grabbed the little stuffed animal she had bought Luz, a otter, knowing Luz loved those little things. Camilia was about to walk out the door before making sure that Luz's other present was neatly wrapped, keeping it on the dining table so Luz could see it when she got home.

Camilia now walked out of the house, basically jogging to where she knew the bus would stop at. It was only at the corner so she waited there, hoping the bus would come sooner than what she expected.

Camilia looked around at all the other parents, waiting for their kids as well. They all seemed to have grander gifts than what Camilia was able to buy with the money she was able to spare. Camilia looks down at the otter.

'Maybe, maybe I could've tried for a better gift...' Camilia thinks but shakes her head, Luz doesn't care about that stuff.

Camilia shifted on her feet and continued to wait, 

'Maybe we can go out to the cine? Luz always loved watching movies, despite us not being able to go often. It would be a nice thing to do, maybe even go to the park. Luz always has energy to burn off.' Camilia thinks and smiles softly, already over excited about her plans that she planned for her and Luz.

Finally, a bus pulled up.

Camilia smiled wider and tried to look into the windows, seeing if Luz was in any of the seats that were on the side of the sidewalk. Camilia didn't see her so assumed she was on the other side instead. Kids spilled out of the bus, most running down the sidewalk in different directions towards their houses. Some saw their parents waiting at the stop and threw their arms around them, some crying.

Camilia continued staring at the bus doors, feeling confused as to why Luz hasn't got off the bus yet. All of a sudden, the bus door closes. Camilia wrinkled her eyebrows together and sprinted over the door, knocking in it quickly. The bus driver looked at Camilia and opened it.

"Can I help you ma'am?" He says quickly,

"Uhm, yes you can. Where's my daughter? She was supposed to be dropped off here." Camilia explains. 

'She probably just got on the wrong bus, that's it. She's okay.' Camilia tried to reassure herself.

The bus driver hummed slightly and grabbed a clip board by the side of his seat.

"What's her name?" He asks,

"Luz Noceda." Camilia states, twiddling her fingers together, getting anxious.

He scanned his eyes through the names on his board, finding her name.

"Ah, here she is." He mumbles, Camilia felt relief rush through her.

"Great but where-" Camilia gets cut off by the man.

"I have her here as unmarked, she didn't step onto this bus three months ago either." He says quickly, Camilia felt her heart drop into her stomach.

Camilia backed away from the bus slowly, the man didn't wait another second before closing the door and leaving. Camilia started running back to her and Luz's house as fast as she could, sprinting in and slamming the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen and looked at her phone, wanting to see if Luz had some type of explanation as to why she apparently hadn't been at summer camp. 

No new messages.

Camilia breathed out slightly, she unlocked her phone and tried calling Luz.

Camilia paced back and forth, feeling the panic start to set in fully as she held the phone close to her ear. The call didn't even go through.

Camilia looked at her phone and found Luz's name in her messages and began texting her.

"Luz? Where are you?" Sent.

"The bus driver said you never even got on the bus 3 months ago. Donde estas en ese tiempo?" Sent.

"Mija please. Answer my calls or texts." Sent.

Camilia tried to call Luz again, and again, and again. Straight to voicemail each time. Camilia looked back at the messages, none of them have been read yet.

Camilia sat down at the kitchen table and put her phone down, putting her face in her hands.

'Where could she have gone? Why didn't she get on the bus three months ago? I was there to see her off! But, but I didn't see her get on the bus... I had to go to work. I didn't see her leave. I didn't see her get on the bus safely.'

'She could be lost, or hurt, what if someone took her? And she's never to be seen again?'

Then another thought crossed Camilia's mind.

'Did she run away...? Why, why would she do that? Is this my fault? Did I drive her away? Oh dios por favor no me agas esto.' 

Camilia starts letting the tears fall out of her eyes, letting them hit the table as she sobbed her eyes out for her daughter to come home.

'Please Luz just come home, don't do this to me, Cariño please don't leave me for a stupid mistake.' 

Camilia continued to sob, only stopping when exhaustion takes over. Causing her to fall asleep at the table, being plagued by nothing but Luz's face in her dreams.


	2. A Daughter's Sadness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz misses her mom.

Luz's pov

Luz sat alone in her room, well closet, funny considering she had already came out of a closet. (Haha get it-?) Luz stared at a picture, containing her mother and her.

Luz smiled softly at the picture and looked at her phone, seeing if somehow her phone had sent any notifications, holding onto the hope that she would be able to call her mom and just hear her voice just once.

Nothing. Of course.

Luz set her phone down and sighed, looking out the window. Suddenly a memory came back to her,

~~~

"Mami!" Luz cried out as she sat on the pavement, holding onto her knee in pain.

Camilia rushed to where Luz was, having heard her cry. "Mija que paso-" Camilia cuts herself off as she sees the bleeding scrap on her 11 year old daughter's knee. 

"Luz, what happened?" Camilia asked and scooped Luz up in her arms, walking her back inside the house.

"I, I wanted to see how fast I could run and I tripped..." Luz admits and buries her face in Camilia's shoulder.

Camilia sighed and opened the bathroom door, setting Luz down on the counter. She grabbed disinfectant, a few cotton balls and a bandaid. She turned to Luz,

"Okay Cariño, this is going to sting a little. Okay?" Camilia warns and Luz nods slowly,

Camilia puts some of the disinfectant on a cotton ball and placed it on the scrape, causing Luz to wince in pain. Camilia continued to clean her scrape and when she was done she placed the bandaid on her knee, smiling widely at Luz.

"There! Doesn't that feel better?" Camilia asks and picks Luz back up, Luz sniffles slightly and nods, smiling as well.

"Yeah it does! Thank you mom..." Luz says quietly and hugs Camilia as tight as she was able to.

Camilia hugged back. "Anytime, mija."

~~~

Luz smiled softly at the memory, she didn't know why. It was a memory any normal person would've forgotten, it wasn't significant at all. So why did it matter so much to her?

Luz didn't know why, all she knew was that all of a sudden there were tears rolling down her face. Luz choked on her sobs as she frantically tried to wipe her tears, failing.

'Why did I have to destroy the portal? Now I won't be able to see my mom for awhile... What if I don't ever get to see her again?'

Luz cried harder at the thought, hiccuping as well. She hugs herself, trying to recreate the warmth a hug from her mom would create. 

Luz continued to cry, not able to stop until much later into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a kudos if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Sad huh? Good, cry-


End file.
